


Look but You Can't Touch

by Gemini_Afterglow



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dildos, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I can't stress how smutty this is, Just pure dirty raunchy smut, Kinky, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, So much smut, Vibrators, cutting to the chase, there's literally no storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Afterglow/pseuds/Gemini_Afterglow
Summary: Bucky gets off on being restrained, unable to do anything but watch you pleasure yourself, driving him crazy with need until he's ready to burst.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 100





	Look but You Can't Touch

You’re sitting on the couch completely naked, legs spread and knees bent up near your chest as your heels rest on the seat cushions. Next to you splayed on a towel are an assortment of sex toys. Dildos, vibrators, rabbit vibes, bullet vibes and butt plugs. It’s a plethora of debauchery. Seated in front of you 2-feet away on a hard wooden chair is Bucky, completely naked arms secured behind his back with vibranium handcuffs and a pair of your underwear stuffed in his mouth.

You haven’t even done anything and he’s already breathing heavily, his chest heaving and a bead of sweat running down his jaw. His thick cock is long, long enough for his tip to brush against his navel. He looks like he’s suffering but he loves this. Bucky loves being restrained and denied pleasure, stretching out the fine balancing act between pleasure and torment. You’ve experimented in such deprivation before, each time pushing him harder and longer before he is near cracking. You’ve restrained and edged him for hours but this is the first time you’ll tease him by making him watch you pleasure yourself.

The thought of you being on full display for him also makes you nervous as you’ve never masturbated in front of him. However you are surprised that the nervous energy you feel about being so vulnerable and open in front of Bucky is also making your heart swell knowing it takes immense trust in each other to do this.

You look Bucky in the eyes, and his are so dark and dilated, it’s barely rimmed with blue. “Bucky, baby. Do you like what you see?” As you speak you run your pointer finger lightly over your bare pussy, lightly opening your glistening folds for him to see how wet you already are.

He huffs a breath through his gag and you can see his arm muscles strain a little as it tests its bonds. You lick your lips and give him a knowing smile; you then take two fingers and suck them into your mouth. With the moistened digits, you slowly push into your tight pussy. You toss your head back and moan slowly pumping your fingers in and out of yourself. You pull out your fingers, bring them up to show Bucky just how wet your digits are and slowly bring them back to your mouth to taste yourself. 

You moan around your fingers pulling them out of your mouth with a pop. Bucky’s nose flares catching your scent , permeating the air. “Mmmmm now I understand when you say I taste so sweet. I can imagine how it must taste when I come in your mouth.”

You continue to play with your cunt, using a digit to glide over your clit. Still strumming your clit with your left hand, you reach over to grab the bullet vibe. The buzzing sounds loud against the quiet of the room, Bucky almost holding his breath to watch what you would do next. You jump at the initial touch to your swollen clit that you have to glide it over yourself with the lightest of touches. Bucky’s cock also jumps at the sight and he grunts again letting you know how much he loves watching you open for him.  
You’ve hit a plateau of pleasure that you want to maintain, not wanting to push yourself higher too early in this game. You had way too many toys to go through to orgasm this early. You take the bullet and raise it to your nipples enjoying the feel of the vibrations making your stiff nipples tighten even harder into peaks. As you continue to graze the toy over your tits, you reach for the glass dildo that aside from the bumps and ridges along the shaft is nearly the same size as Bucky’s real cock.

Placing the slightly pointed tip of the dildo at your entrance, you love the cool feel of the glass reminding you of the feel of Bucky’s vibranium appendage when he finger fucks you.

“Ooooo my God…Bucky. It feels like when you fuck my tight pussy with your hand. Don’t you wish you were slipping a finger into my tight channel, feeling how wet I get for you?” With that you insert the bulbous tip of the glass dildo into your pussy with a pop, easily aided by the copious amounts of slick you are producing. Slowly you pump the dildo in and out of you, Bucky able to catch the light glinting off of the juice coated toy when you pull out. You bring the bullet back down to dance over your clit as you continue to fuck yourself with the fake cock. The ridges and bumps graze against your g-spot and you can feel more and more of your juices dripping out of you and making it’s way down the crack of your ass. 

“Shit, Buck, it feels so fucking good! I don’t know how long I can hold out. Can you hear how wet I’m getting?” The sound of squelching increasing in volumes as you increase your speed. Your toes are curling and your knees are shaking, trying so hard to hold back your orgasm. Just when you feel yourself about to tip over the edge you pull the dildo out and turn off the bullet vibe. You love to edge yourself as well knowing that when you finally come, it will be blindingly intense. 

Lifting the dildo to your lips, you turn it around so that the light can catch the juices that coat it, then you suck it in your mouth pumping it in and out showing Bucky how it would look if you were sucking his cock down. You pull it out of your mouth and lick the entire length from root to tip. Placing it back down on the towel, you then select the gold toned butt plug admiring the pretty little green gemstone decorating the end. You bring your legs down and slowly make a show of turning around and bending your knees on the couch wide apart and leaning over the back so that you can show off your pink puckered hole.

You had already collected some of your own slick and test the wetness with a finger, rubbing around in tight circles. Sucking on the plug quickly, you place it at the entrance of your ass. “Do you want to see me fuck myself in the ass, Sweetie? Want to see how this plug can stretch me out and then when I pull it out how it will leave my hole gaping ready to take a nice thick cock?”

Your show and dirty mouth is causing Bucky to leak pre-cum landing on his flexing six-pack, causing a thin string of fluid to hang between his cock head and his stomach. His chest is now covered in a sheen of sweat and his chest continues to heave. He tried to move his knees together to alleviate the pressure forgetting that you tied his ankles to the chair legs with silk ties. He could easily rip them loose using his super soldier strength, but what would be the fun in that?

You turn the plug back and forth trying to screw it into your tight as, and you begin to push your bottom back as well to help. Slowly but surely the tip begins to breach you slowly and you pump your hips back and forth even faster. Before you know it the entire plug enters you as if your channel sucked it in greedily. You felt so full and the pressure in such a lascivious spot made your clit throb.

Returning to your original position Bucky was now able to see the butt plug glinting and winking at him. He’s thrusting his hips up and down and a very small range of motion hoping that any bit of air or shift in position will help ease the pressure he feels almost searing up his spine. You reach down and spread your pussy lips for him so that he can see how swollen and pink your clit is. You grab the rabbit vibe and admire the intricate design. There’s a ring of pearls at the base that spins and with 2 separate switches you can control the cock portion of the your and the strength of the little rabbit clit tickler. 

You spit on the tip of the rabbit vibe and place it at your entrance. You slowly pump it into your pussy noticing how much more difficult it was to do with the butt plug adding resistance. “Holy shit, baby,” you pant “It’s so hard to push in because my other hole is so full!” You continue to work the vibe back and forth until it slowly makes its way fulling in you. You moan deep in your chest and you still for a little time to adjust to being stuffed so full. You fumble blindly with the switches and feel the pearls begin to whirl. You tilt your head back and start panting and moaning at the incredible sensation. 

“MMffffmmm!!” Bucky’s eyes are blazing and the veins in his neck are straining under his now red tinged skin.

“Yes…yes…yessssss! It feels so fucking good, I can feel my juices leaking out. OMG Bucky, fuck I’m imagining it’s your cock fucking into me so deep. I can feel it hitting my cervix.” Next you flip on the rabbit ears and it pleasures your clit in a blinding speed. Your body starts to convulse and your pussy clamps down on the intrusion. You come screaming Bucky’s name as your pussy and ass clenches around the toys and you’re coming so hard you’re almost bearing down. 

“That felt so fucking good, baby. Can you picture how it would feel if it was your cock? If it was your cock that my pussy was choking it? Or maybe how your cock would feel stuffed deep in my asshole?” 

Again you resume the position of being bent over the couch to show Bucky your butt plug. You’re still holding the rabbit vibe in your pussy, and with the other hand you reach back and slowly pull out the butt plug. With one hand you pull aside one butt cheek to show Bucky your gaping hole. 

He’s grunting now appreciating the view and how well used you looked. But you weren’t done yet. You were still horny for one more big orgasm. With the rabbit vibe remaining in you, your reach back for the glass dildo.

“I’ve always imagined what it would feel like to be fucked by two cocks at the same time. Ever thought of that babe? Ever think of sharing me with someone else? Where the two of you drill into me at the same time?” He’s nodding letting you know he likes the idea, but you knew that already judging by the amount of pre-cum that continues to dribble out of him, so much that it’s now slowly dripping down his abs creating a thin stream threatening to drip onto the floor below.

“Mmmm I can imagine it. Would you choose to fuck my pussy or my ass? Who else would be fucking me? Would it be Stevie? You love to share everything else with him, would you share my pussy?” Bucky is going near cross eyed now hearing you talk so dirty and pushing the glass dildo into your ass. It slipped into you quite easily, given how loose the plug made you. 

“Shit Buck, I feel so full. I can imagine how it would feel this good being impaled by you and Stevie at the same time. OMG. You guys would be fucking into me like animals and filling me up with so much of your hot cum.” You were alternating in pulling and pushing the toys in and out of your two channels. Your throbbing clit feeling the rabbit brush against it over and over again. You feel yourself coming again and this time you bury your face in the sofa’s back and scream into it to muffle the noise. Your entire body is shaking and with a hiss, you pull both toys out of you.

You are floating in a blissed out space brushing your sweaty hair off of your face. Bucky is ready to blow any second, without even needing to be touch. You get down on your knees on the soft carpet and shift yourself to kneel between his spread legs. You dance your fingers lightly over his calves and thighs, feeling the trail of goosebumps you create. He’s a moaning mess already, his eyes begging you to give him sweet blessed relief from this torment. With just as light a touch, you side a finger up along the underside of his throbbing cock and spread the pre-cum around his angry purple head.

With a whisper of “Come for your little whore” you covered his head with your mouth and sucked slightly. That was all it took for Bucky to start convulsing and unload streams and streams of hot cum down your throat. He’s moaning and tenses underneath you when you feel one more burst of cum land in your mouth. You make a show of pulling off his cock and sticking out your tongue to show you swallowed all of him down. He groans again but drops his chin to his chest trying to calm his racing heart.

You reach up and pull out his gag. He takes in deep breaths of air and you place a bottle of water to his lips where he quickly drinks down the entirety of it. You were also big on aftercare, knowing that you’ll be spending the next little while untying him and giving him a massage of the now sensitive skin where he was constrained. You’ll give him more water and then draw a both for both of you where you’ll wash his hair, spending extra time to give him a scalp massage. Then you will cuddle in bed where he gets to be the little spoon.


End file.
